


Love in Degradation

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal speculums, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Crying, Derogatory Language, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Torture, Paddling, Painslut Gadreel, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, cock whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Painslut.” Slut. Slutslutslut. He can’t even deny it, not when he knows a blade to his skin or a belting would have him coming all over the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Degradation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo.  
> Square Filled: Gadmandriel

He’s embarrassed to be left on display like this, humiliation burning in his cheeks at the same time it floods his cock with heat. The stocks keep his red face in view and the bar between his ankles spreads his thighs wide enough to have his hard cock exposed. Gadreel tries to keep his gaze down, but the sight of Sam stretched out with his feet up in stirrups keeps drawing his attention. Metal gleams between the other man’s legs, and his tender pink insides are just visible between the blades of the speculum. He half wishes he could see the hunter’s face, but Dean’s bare back is blocking his line of sight, cheeks clenching and releasing as he fucks his brother’s mouth. 

 

A sharp slap makes him jolt, the weights on his nipples brought sharply back to his attention when they swing. Achy pain has settled into his chest, nipples hot points of pain from the weighted clamps. 

 

“You’re quite captivated by that,” Samandriel comments almost idly, looking over at Sam and Dean. “Perhaps we should try it? You blush so beautifully just letting other people see your cock. Imagine how it would feel when they are able to see inside.” 

 

They watch silently for a while as Dean comes down Sam’s throat, leaving his brother achingly hard and gasping with a trail of white dribbling down his chin as he climbs off. There’s a thin toy laying on the nearby table, and the low hum of it just reaches them before Dean teases it inside. Samandriel laughs softly as Sam fights the urge to writhe, the cords in his neck standing out as he shouts, fists clenching and jerking at the binds holding them above his head. There’s a thin strip of leather holding back his orgasm, leaving Sam to give a pitiful cry when his cock spills his come without pleasure. 

 

Samandriel has slipped out of sight again, and Gadreel only has a moment to spare in wonder before one clamp is yanked from his chest. He cries out, breath catching on a sob when the second clamp pulls free. Pain floods his chest and tears pool in his eyes when his cock twitches. 

 

“Painslut.” Slut. Slutslutslut. He can’t even deny it, not when he knows a blade to his skin or a belting would have him coming all over the floor. Gadreel shudders and yells again when Samandriel clenches his fist around his balls in a crushing grip, aware the others are likely watching but not able to care. Samandriel delivers a couple of swift swats to the abused sack just to drive a few more sounds of pleasurable agony from Gadreel’s lips. 

 

Sam’s cries pick up where Gadreel’s left off, and the dazed angel looks up to see Dean cock whipping his brother’s cock. The hunter’s whole body twitches with each snap of the crop, knees trying to yank closed to protect himself, but Dean’s left hand and the stirrups keep Sam’s legs open. 

 

“Jealous?” Samandriel asks softly. Gadreel doesn’t know. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to decide. Just as Dean’s abandoning his crop to climb up onto the table and coax his half-hard cock inside his brother’s open hole, Samandriel steps into Gadreel’s line of sight to show him the paddle soon to meet his skin. “I am going to spank you raw with this. If you can come, you may, Gadreel.” 

 

Gadreel quivers with every crack of the paddle against his ass, knees trembling and cock twitching. The sound it makes is obscenely loud, and - through freshly forming tears - Gadreel’s aware that Dean has sat Sam up so that they can both watch, sending more humiliation thrumming through him. He tries to hold himself together, only to sob just as the first tear trickles down his face. 

 

“They can see you cry, Gadreel. Tears even though you’re so close to coming like the slut you are.” Samandriel’s words rip through him, hot and stinging. Gadreel sobs in earnest as he comes, white splatter all over the floor and Samandriel just spanks him right through the orgasm. 

 

Making use of his inhuman strength, Samandriel frees Gadreel from his fetters, lowering him gently to the floor away from the mess. Gadreel sniffles quietly, shuddering when warm grace encircles him, covering him more completely than any blanket could. Samandriel is murmuring soft words, but the buzzing in Gadreel’s head hasn’t quieted down enough for him to listen. He just clings tightly, letting his lover coax him back together. 


End file.
